Hogwarts Support
by MaeDay In Hell
Summary: Hogwarts Support group, where kids with problems go to talk them out and get better! Yippie! Not. Ron doesn't have a problem. Pomfrey, the therapist, Raven, and his parents are just blind. NOW BACK IN THE WRITING BOOTH I've recently gotten more inspirations, so I'm back on the board. :))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**

 **Today is a day to be thankful, so I decided to post chapter one of my new story. This is Ron centric and there will be some bashing of characters. I have chapter 2 written and ready to post, but I'll wait to post it until next week. Chapter 3 is on its way. This starts in fourth year but there will be mentions to third year. Readers who are waiting for the newest chapter of The Twins and The Pureblood Curse, it is in progress. Little bit of writers block though, sadly. If you are new to my stories, feel free to check out my Twins series about Fred and Weasley that starts with their first year. Not my best work and I might end up rewriting it. Book 2 is better. Also, I write for Young Justice and Justice League. I'm currently rewriting my previous series for that. I'm also working on a new Harry Potter series (shhhhhhhh let it happen lol). I'll probably post that soon. Now, forward with the story!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, or else Drarry and Dron would be canon.**

The group was bigger this year, Ron noted. He was seated between a newcomer Ravenclaw and Jason, an older Hufflepuff. Everyone sat in a circle, though it was wider by about six people this year. Ron, himself, had been coming since last year. He was in fourth year now. He hadn't been able to convince his mom that he didn't need to go anymore. This was an embarrassing place to be. Ron tried to keep the scowl off his face as he stared at the Welcome banner that declared this to be Group Therapy. Group therapy. He was only here for a few weeks last year and it had been off and on because he was in the Hospital Wing. Since he wasn't here often, he didn't speak to the group. No one in the group knew why he was here, though he knew why most of them were here.

Jason was pulled from an abusive home two years ago, and he had to stay in the group for another two years. He had some lingering anger issues, apparently, but Ron has never seen him act out.

Heather, a Ravenclaw, had been here for a year because of clinical depression. She'd tried to commit suicide but failed. It was here or St Mungo's.

Jessie was another Hufflepuff. She was here for anorexia.

Kevin, a Gryffindor, had a stutter and anxiety.

Two more, Frank and Greg, were here for PTSD from a mugging that left them with extreme anxiety. Frank was a Hufflepuff and Greg was Ravenclaw.

Ron didn't know why the six new people were here. He did recognize a few, however. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott from Slytherin were two surprises. Neville was here, and he kept shooting Ron confused glances that Ron ignored. The other three were a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, and a seventh year Gryffindor that Ron didn't know. Talking died down as the teacher cleared his throat. Raven Blood didn't teach any subjects but he did help Madame Pomfrey. He was on his way to being a healer and was set to start working as both therapist and healer in a month.

"Welcome back, returning students, and welcome, new ones. I am Raven Blood. I'd rather you call me Raven, but you may call me whatever makes you feel comfortable." Raven said, a smile on his face. "Since we have quite a few new students here, why don't we start with a nice ice breaker. Just say your name, why you're here, and what's your favorite subject in school. Do you want to start, Kevin? Then Blaise will continue the cycle."

"I'm K-kevin, I have an-anxiety, and I-I like ch-charms." Kevin stammered out, his face red with embarrassment. Raven gave him a smile, then nodded at Blaise to speak.

"I'm Blaise, I was abused, and I like Potions." Blaise said, scowl on his face.

"I'm Theo, bipolar disorder, and potions." Theodore said, shortly.

"I'm Frank. I have PTSD and anxiety and I like Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm Greg, I have PTSD and anxiety as well . I like History of Magic."

"Hecate, depression, and Potions."

"Jessie, anorexia, and charms."

"Heather. I have depression and I like Transfiguration."

"I'm Neville and I have anxiety a-and I was abused. I like Herbology." Ron looked at Neville in surprise. He knew Neville's grandmother was a bitch, but abused?

"Jeff, depression, and I like Astronomy."

"I'm Faith, my mom and baby brother were killed and I like Defence." Ron sighed, realizing that it was his turn.

"I'm Ron and I like Defence." He said stubbornly. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. Ron scowled back. Raven just sighed and nodded at Jason, who was looking at Ron with a sad look. Jason and Ron had become friends since Ron first came, but not even Jason knew why he was here.

"I'm Jason, I was abused, and I like Divination."

"Thank you everyone." Raven said, smiling. "Now, most of the time we go around and speak about anything big that happened lately or anything else you want to talk about. Sometimes we do exercises. Why don't we just talk today? Does anybody want to go first?"

"Can I?" Jessie asked. Raven nodded. She stood, brushing her long blond hair over her shoulder. "This past summer, my dad started a thing where if i eat a certain amount a day, the next day we go do something that I want. Some days were harder than most, but I ended up gaining some weight by the end of the summer."

"That's great, Jessie." Raven said, smiling widely. Jessie grinned and sat down as everyone politely clapped.

"Um, sir, can I speak?" Neville asked. Raven approved and Neville stood on shaky legs. "So, this summer Professor McGonagall came to check up on me because some of my friends expressed some concerns about my living conditions. When she arrived, my uncle, um, he was punishing me for not getting good grades. The Professor took me away after that."

"Would you be okay talking about what he was doing?" Raven asked, voice soft.

"He-he was holding me by the ankle out the window a couple stories up." Neville said. "He's done it before, but I've never been hurt! It wasn't like he would drop me."

"Do you understand why it was wrong for him to do that, Neville?" Raven asked. Neville nodded.

"Because I could have gotten hurt?" Neville said. Raven nodded. Neville sat down and everyone clapped.

"Would anyone else like to talk?" Raven asked. He looked around before settling his eyes on Ron, who was still looking at Neville. He had been with Hermione to talk with McGonagall, but he'd never think that Neville had been abused. "How about you, Ron?"

Ron just raised a defiant eyebrow at the therapist. Raven looked at him sadly before addressing the group.

"We'll ended it here tonight, as it is the first Saturday back. The next meeting is Wednesday at 7 in the evening. See you all next time." Raven said, dismissing the group. Ron picked up his bag and began following Jason out. "Ron, please stay behind."

Ron groaned, dropping his bag on a chair and sitting in the one next to it. He watched everyone leave, knowing Jason will wait for him. Raven walked over and pulled a chair in front of Ron to sit across from him.

"How was your summer, Ron?" Raven asked. Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Annoying." Ron said. Raven's look prodded Ron to elaborate. "Mum was overprotective and wouldn't leave me alone all summer. Hermione and Harry would've noticed if not for the World Cup."

"It's reasonable that she would fuss, Ron." Raven said. "You were in the Hospital Wing a lot last year."

"No more than any of my brothers, aside from Percy." Ron grumbled.

"None of them had a disorder like yours." Raven pointed out. Ron just glared past Raven's shoulder. "Fine, you can go. I will talk to you on Wednesday if you don't speak."

"Whatever." Ron said, grabbing his bag and hurrying out the door.

Jason was there, as usual, waiting for Ron. The two walked together down the tower.

"Do you want to go to the Great Hall?" Jason asked. Ron's stomach revolted at the thought, but he nodded, knowing if he didn't Jason would be suspicious. "Alright."

"How was your summer?" Ron asked, remembering that Jason got a new family this year.

"Better." Jason shrugged. "They were nice but irritatingly so."

"Well, we're here now." Ron said. Away from his parents' watchful eyes.

"Yeah." Jason said. They stopped at the doors. "See you later."

"Bye." Ron returned, walking toward the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Harry were already there, talking happily. As he sat down next to Harry, the two looked up.

"Where'd you go?" Hermione asked. "You've been gone for a while."

"Detention with Filch." Ron leid easily, looking at the food on the table. Neville's head jerked at the lie, eyes wide as if he never thought Ron would lie about something like going to group therapy.

"Ron." Hermione said, voice scolding.

"I tripped and my ink went everywhere, not my fault he's such an ass." Ron shrugged, piling food on his plate. He began eating like he hadn't for weeks and she looked away in disgust. Neville's curious gaze never left him.

Later that night found Ron in the bathroom, his hunched form over a toilet. A silent charm and notice-me-not charm were cast around him in the case of one of his dorm mates waking up. He rested his sweaty forehead against the porcelain, breathing heavily. Tears betrayed his eyes, but he closed them harshly. He needed this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It started when they came back to school for third year. The teasing from the Slytherins and other houses started taking it's toll on Ron. It was worse than his friends thought. At first, they were insulting the way he ate. He knew he ate like an animal, but he didn't know that it grossed people out that much. So he started trying to eat like a normal person. Then there were jabs about how much he ate. That didn't bother him as much until they added on to that by saying how he was getting fat and no one will like him because of it. Ron was already an insecure person, since he grew up with five older brothers who were all smart and good looking. One day, he just decided to eat less. The jabs didn't stop and so he just stopped eating and avoided the Great Hall all together. His friends expressed concerns about his new habit. He got so annoyed with their persistence that he made a small plate. After the first bite, the hunger finally caught up to him and he ended up eating three servings plus two of desert. That night, he threw it all up, thankfully with no one noticing. That's when he realized that he had a way to eat and not keep it in his body. Some of the meals he did keep down, but most he just gave up to the toilet. Ron told himself that it was just until he looked as good as his brothers. But every time he looked in the mirror, it just looked like he didn't lose anything.

He kept this going all year, and no one suspected a thing. Then, he collapsed after the whole Sirius incident. Madame Pomfrey discovered what he had done and alerted the staff and his parents. Ron was able to keep his parents from telling his brothers and friends. In return he had to go to the Hogwarts Group Therapy. He was told that he had body dysmorphic disorder and a mix of anorexia and bulimia. His mind was telling him that he was fat, but in reality he was stick thin. Ron refused to believe them. He believed what he saw with his own eyes. That's why he won't speak at the meetings. He didn't belong there.

"Welcome back everyone." Raven said, the room falling quiet. "Let's do an exercise today. You all were given two slips of paper. I want you to write two beliefs about yourself. You don't have to sign them with your name. Once you are done, I will collect them. You will receive someone else's words."

Everyone began dutifully writing. Ron paused, thinking for a moment. His parents hated when he said what he truly believed. But no one will know what he will write, right? With that in mind, Ron wrote on both papers what he believed about himself.

Unlovable

Disgusting

Raven collected the papers and shuffled two at a time without looking. He then went around the room, handing out the papers. Once he was done, he sat in his chair and told everyone to read them to themselves and think about the words. Ron looked at the papers in his hands.

Worthless

Faggot

Ron looked at those words in surprise. His heart ached for the person that actually believed these words. He himself was gay but was accepted by his family. The thought of being called that hurt him. The rest of the meeting passed with some people getting up to speak. Raven let Ron go with the rest of the students, most likely seeing the upset expression on his face. Jason walked with Ron, like usual. Later that night, Ron lay in his bed thinking about the words he had received and the words he had written.

Was the person who received his words as horrified as Ron was?

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

It didn't take long for Ron to realize certain consequences his purging had on his body. His teeth became steadily too sensitive, he was tired too often, and his throat was always sore. A little researching - Hermione would be proud - helped solve this problem. During the next Hogsmeade trip they went on, he separated briefly with his friends. The potions that he had done research on were easily found in an apothecary in town. He was in and out as fast as possible, a shrunken bag in his pocket holding the potions. The potions for his throat and teeth had no side affects, but the pepperup would slowly work less and less. That's how he was found out.

Ron grumbled as he made his way to the support group. He was irritable and tired. He had run out of his Pepper up stash again. Reluctantly, Ron walked up the steps toward the room. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alcove. His back thudded against the wall, and Ron winced.

"What the hell!" Ron shouted, only to have a hand placed across his mouth, preventing any more words from escaping. When Ron's vision finally returned from the dizzying movement, he glared at his attacker. Theodore Nott smirked at him, his hand firm on Ron's mouth. Behind him, Blaise Zabini was leaning against the opening arch.

"We're only going to say this once, _Weasel_. Tell any one of your dirty friends that we attend these meetings and you will regret it." Blaise said, his voice sharp. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Do you understand?" Theo asked, an evil glint in his eyes. When Ron didn't respond, Theo pulled him by his collar and thumped him back against the wall. Ron closed his eyes in pain. "Do you understand?"

Ron nodded, opening his eyes to glare at them. Theo's smirk grew and he drew away, letting go of Ron.

"Good." Blaise said. He turned and walked away, throwing a few words back over his shoulder. "See you at the meeting."

Ron stood there, glaring at nothing for a few moments, after the two left. Once he was composed again, Ron pushed off the wall in anger. Oh this was going to be _fun._

"Since tonight is Halloween, let's just share a few stories. I bet all of you are ready for the feast and the drawing of champions." Raven smiled at them. Ron rolled his eyes at the cheery sound of Raven's voice. "Does anyone want to volunteer?"

"I will." Jessie didn't wait for approval this time before standing with a giant smile on her face. "Well, as it turns out, I have finally fully recovered. I'm at a healthy weight and I am eating normally. So, as I'm sure all of you are sad to hear, tonight is my last night here at the meetings."

"Congratulations, Jessie." Raven said, around a round of applause. "I'm sure your father is happy to hear about it. You'll always be welcome here, don't forget that."

"I won't." Jessie said, sitting down with a haughty hair flip and a smile.

"Anyone else?" Raven asked. Ron wondered what he'd do if no one volunteered.

"I volunteer." Faith's quiet voice spoke up for the first time since the first ice breaker. Ron inwardly sighed. Guess he wouldn't find out til later. At Raven's nod, she stood on shaky legs. "Today is - was - my brother's birthday. He'd be five today."

"How are you coping, Faith?" Raven asked, gently.

"It...hurts, but I know my mum and brother wouldn't want me to be upset today." Faith said. She gave a trembling smile, eyes locked on the floor. "His name was Jeffrey Hope."

The following stories kept up with various moods, but Ron eventually tuned them out. He was too tired to deal with this crap. They were let out early so they could get ready for the feast and Ron was the first out the door.

"Hey, Ron, wait up." Jason called. Ron slowed down, realizing he hadn't waited to walk with Jason as he usually did.

"Sorry about that, Jason. I just wanted to get out of there." Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, after Jason caught up. "I can't stand these meetings."

"It's alright, I just wanted to talk to you for a second." Jason said. Ron bit his lip, thinking about Harry and Hermione.

"I can't right now. I promised I'd meet up with my friends for the feast." Ron admitted. Jason grabbed Ron's wrist before the younger could pull away, catching Ron by surprise.

"I am your friend and I need to talk to you." Jason growled, eyes going dark with anger. Ron frowned at the sudden change in mood.

"We can talk tomorrow, Jason. Harry and Hermione will ask questions if I don't go now." Ron said, slowly. He winced as Jason's grip became tighter.

"How do you know, they never ask why you go to the second floor bathroom after dinner instead of the one in your dorm." Jason said. Ron froze, his blood chilling. He hadn't told Jason what was wrong with him. "If they really were your friends, they'd notice. You've been doing it again, haven't you?"

"Let go of me." Ron snapped, tugging on his arm to get free. Somehow, Jason's tight grip became even more painful to the point that Ron had to bit back a cry. "You're hurting me, Jason."

"Don't be a baby, Ron, that's nothing." Jason's chuckle was dark and dangerous. Ron gulped. He was in major trouble now. "Now are you going to listen to me, or do I need to tell your buddies where and why you are gone before dinner some nights?"

"Fine. What is it?" Ron bit out past the pain.

"Good." Jason let go of Ron. Ron instantly pulled back his hand, cradling the wrist. It was definitely going to bruise. Shit. "That's what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to know where you were getting your Pepper-up."

"I obviously haven't had any for a while." Ron snapped. "They've tightened the security, I can't get anymore."

"Seriously?" Jason narrowed his eyes. "I bet it's your fault."

"How could it be mine?" Ron gaped at him, in surprise.

"You were caught hiding your eating disorder. I bet they figured out that the only reason it wasn't any sooner was because you had pepper-up." Jason said, as if explaining to a child. He scoff. "Whatever, you are useless then."

Jason pushed past Ron, leaving the red head to stare after him in confusion. What was Jason's problem? He's never acted like that before. Suddenly, Ron cursed. He was supposed to meet up with Harry and Hermione, right.

As he ran off, a pair of eyes watched him leave.

"Where were you, the feast is about to start!" Hermione demanded in a hush tone. Ron sat beside Harry, as Dumbledore talked.

"I had to go to the bathroom, sorry." Ron lied smoothly. Hermione huffed, but accepted his answer.

" _If they really were your friends, they'd notice."_

Ron shook the offending thought out of his head. No, they care. They just trusted him too much to think he'd lie. Ron looked at Harry then Hermione with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

They care. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N omg, so sorry O.O in my defence, it snowed and i was distracted by it. Here's chapter three! Chapter 4 might take a bit longer because its really hard to write one scene. it might end up being really short, BUT chapter 5 would be really long to make up for it. but, idk. we'll see what happens. so, on to the next installment of Hogwarts Support! (please pm/review with alternative names. I would appreciate the input.)**

Ron had refused to believe that he was becoming immune to the Pepper- Up potions. Even so, he began upping the dose every other time. It was when he started throwing up blood as well that he started to worry. One of the more rare side effects to pepper-up. So he stopped taking it. He wanted to lose weight, yeah, but he didn't want to die doing it. Two days after he stopped taking it, he was dragged off by Sirius Black. All the excitement and lack of food got to him once Sirius was proved innocent to everyone, and he promptly passed out. He next woke up in the hospital wing with a stern faced Pomfrey and his horror stricken parents.

"Researching alternatives to Pepper-up, Weasel?"

The voice and the sentence combined made Ron tense up and fear run through his veins. He was in the library, in a hidden corner that he thought no one would see. Apparently, he was wrong. Ron didn't turn around to face the Slytherin, fearing that his face would give away the answer.

"What are you talking about, Nott?" Ron snapped.

"People shouldn't have private conversations in the middle of a corridor. Even if they think they are alone." Theo said. Ron could hear the smirk in his voice. Ron froze, unable to speak.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Just think of it as an...incentive not to spill our secrets." Blaise said, surprising Ron with his appearance by sitting on the table next to Ron's book. "You should probably stay away from that Jason guy, though. He's a bit unstable."

"What _is_ your problem anyway?" Theo wondered aloud, leaning on the back of Ron's chair. "Why would a child of the biggest light family of the decade have a problem like this?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ron asked, his anger clear in his voice.

"Curiosity." Theo said simply. "So, you are you going to spill or what?

"It's none of your business." Ron said.

"Touchey." Blaise commented. "You might want to put a glamour on that bruise."

With that, the two Slytherins walked off, leaving Ron to seethe in anger. Ron pulled his sweater sleeve to cover his colorful bruise.

~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_

His mum's attitude infuriated Ron. She constantly acted like he was about to break any minute. Thankfully, she held off on piling Ron's plate with food. Madame Pomfrey warned against it, so he was discreetly getting small portions that slowly got bigger. Every bite disgusted Ron, made him feel worse and worse. He couldn't stand it. His eyes told him he was getting fatter and grosser. Nightmares plagued his every sleeping moment. His family and friends finally seeing what he sees, being disowned and hated. The start of school brought new hope of getting better, his way. A way that apparently no one understood.

Ron stormed through the corridor, ignoring the complaints from behind him. Bitter thoughts ran through his mind, making his mood even more sour.

"Ron, Ron stop." Hermione grabbed his wrist in a desperate attempt for attention. Ron ripped his hand back as the bruise screamed at her hold. She huffed. "You are being so immature, Ron."

"What do you know?" Ron snapped, turning and walking again. His long legs made it easy to stay ahead of her.

Harry had to have put his name in the goblet. Even if he didn't….well, it was only more proof that Ron would never be as great as him or his brothers. The thought made Ron sick. It's better that he distanced himself anyway. If he tried to make this last longer than it can, it's only going to hurt him.

"Harry didn't put his name in, you ignorant idiot!" Hermione said, jogging to keep up. Ron sped up, turning with the corridor.

Why would any of them want to be friends with weak, ugly Ronald? The thought fueled Ron as he walked.

"Ronald Weasley, you stop and listen to me right now." Hermione demanded from behind him. Furious, Ron turned and glared at her.

"You don't understand my thoughts or my feelings. It's always Harry this and Harry that, or one of my brothers this or that." Ron said, his voice rising. "I don't care if he did or didn't put his name in the bloody Goblet! So leave me alone or I'll be late!"

"Ron." Hermione started, stepping forward with a confused frown.

Ron ignored her, turning and running away. He was ashamed that the stress had made him shout at Hermione. Madame Pomfrey had sent for him, making Ron worried for the reason. Had Jason or one of the Snakes told? No, they needed that for leverage against him. Hermione had stopped following him, and he made it to the Hospital Wing in record time. Inside, Pomfrey was busy tending to another student, so Ron sat on a bed to wait. All the while, fear raced through his brain. Something was up. She had to know. There was no other way. Ron began to pick at his robe sleeves, biting his cheek nervously. His heart felt like it was going to burst and he had a lump in his throat.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, you can go." Pomfrey's voice made him jolt and he looked up to see Draco Malfoy give him a quizzical glance as he left. Ron wanted to laugh. He was so nervous and afraid, he hadn't even noticed that the Slimey Ferret was the kid Pomfrey was tending to. "Mr. Weasley, I called you up here so I can do a health check up. Disorders like yours doesn't always heal well with witches or wizards. I just want to make sure everything is in order."

Oh Merlin, he was in deep shit now. There was no way he could fool a surprise test. Ron closed his eyes as he laid back for the check up. As all the future possibilities ran through his mind, Ron just wanted to die. He knew the consequences for if he got caught, but he never thought it would be so soon. It was taking all of his mental strength to not cry.

"Would you like to explain these results to me, Ronald Weasley?" Pomfrey asked, her tone clipped and clearly pissed off. Without opening his eyes, Ron just shook his head. He didn't trust his voice. "Fine. I trust you enough to give you another chance. However. This time will be different. Raven told me that you aren't speaking at the meetings? That will change. Once a week, you will speak. And after every meeting, Raven will do a health check. If you do not fix your behaviour, I am afraid you will have to be committed in Saint Mungo's. I suggest you don't do this again."

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Ron really did try and stop at one point, because he was afraid he'd get caught. It was just too hard and he couldn't stand the heavy feeling in his stomach. Everytime he didn't purge, he felt dirty. Gross. Fat. Ugly. His nightmares were the worst when he didn't purge and he was more paranoid. So, Ron went the easy way. He didn't stop.

"Any more volunteers to talk?" Raven asked. Ron didn't even have to look his way to know Raven was staring pointedly at him. Ron heaved a sigh and stood up.

"Fine, I will." Ron shot his deadliest glare at Raven. Then he focused his gaze upward, his jaw set. "So, most of you don't know why I'm here. I would have preferred to keep it that way, but I guess not. I have anorexia, bulimia and body dismorphia and that's all I'm saying today."

The last sentence was spoken quickly and, as soon as the last word fell from his lips, Ron sat down. His eyes stayed locked on the floor, refusing to acknowledge the looks. Yeah, stare it up. Look at the _freak_. Ron was well aware that he was a freak with a multitude of problems.

"Alright, then." Raven said, after a moment, sounding baffled. He cleared his throat and continued with a cheerier tone. "Anyone else?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was easier than Ron thought to keep it up at home. His mum and dad were horrified that one of their "perfect" children had a complicated mental life. It was clearly hard for them to handle it. Ron barely saw his dad, because the man through himself into his work and took more shifts. His mum fussed but, without any knowledge about mental disorders, she started to leave him alone. She couldn't meet his eyes, and ignored him to the best of her ability. The only time she ever tried to help, was with dinner. Other than that, his parents were distant with him. His siblings hardly noticed because they were focused on the other secret his parents kept about school. When Ron told Raven that his mum was overprotective, he lied. Why not? He lied about everything else.

"Ron! Ron, wait up!" Neville's voice didn't halt Ron in the slightest, actually it made him walk faster.  
"Leave me alone, Neville." Ron snapped. His eye twitched as he thought of the similar situation that happened the day before. "I don't want to talk about it."  
"Why haven't you told Harry or Hermione?" Neville asked, not far behind. "Or any of us? Do your brothers know?"  
"Merlin's-just go away!" Ron cursed. Raven had been quiet while giving the check up, which was a plus. At least the young therapist hadn't tried to be cheery about it. Neville had stayed behind to ambush him. Unsurprisingly, Jason was nowhere to be found after the meeting.  
"Why are you lieing about therapy nights? It's nothing to be ashamed about." Neville said. Ron growled. It was like Neville didn't even hear him.  
He turned the corner of the corridor and promptly crashed into someone. Ron fell back onto his ass, crying out in surprise, a familiar shout following his. Wincing from the sharp pains, Ron lifted his gaze to see who he crashed into.  
"Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, rubbing his own butt. "Where were you?"  
Ron groaned, wanting to sink into the floor and disappear. Perfect timing as always, Harry. It was Hermione that Ron was supposed to meet up with, so it was her that sent Harry to find him. Merlin, his life was a train wreck.  
"We were in a group therapy session." Neville said. He glanced at Ron. "I'm sorry. The lies are not right."  
"Therapy, what for?" Harry looked confused. Ron grit his teeth,throwing himself to his feet.  
"Stay away from me." Ron told Neville with a fierce glare before running away. Tears blurred Ron's vision as he ran. How could Neville do that? Harry can't keep a secret from Hermione, so Hermione will know. Then she'll tell Ginny because they were close now. Ginny's trap is never shut. Everyone will know.  
Ron stopped in front of a window, leaning his side against it. He rubbed his eyes furiously. His life was over. Everything was breaking down around him and it only took two days. He wanted to scream. And he almost did, but the hand around his mouth stopped him.  
"Don't say a word." A deep voice hissed into his ear. Jason? "Or you'll be in a lot of pain within ten seconds."  
Ron didn't doubt the older Gryffindor and nodded fearfully. His blood turned to ice as Jason led Ron away. Jason had lost it. Ron just didn't know what Jason would do now.

Ron was shoved into an unused classroom, Jason following silently. With a wave of Jason's wand, the door locked and Ron's flew from his robes and into Jason's hand. Ron's blood rushed in his ears, afraid of what would come next. Was he going to be beaten?  
"What do you want, Jason?" Ron asked, his voice sounding angry. In truth, he was terrified.  
"What I've wanted since I first saw you." Jason said, cryptically. Ron frowned, confused as Jason stepped closer. The younger teen's wand was thrown to the left, hitting the wall and giving off weak sparks. Ron felt a surge of anger. That wand was precious to him!  
Before Ron could retaliate, he was caught by surprised, pushed against a desk. Firm lips attached themselves to Ron's. He was shocked into stillness, but once that passed, he pushed at Jason's chest. The older Gryffindor released Ron with an irritated huff. Blushing to the tips of his ears, Ron covered his mouth with his sleeves, staring at Jason with confused blue eyes. Jason chuckled darkly.  
"Are you seriously that naive, Ron?" Jason asked, a smirk playing on his lips. "Are you that sheltered?"  
In truth, Ron's parents had never really given him the Talk. After mishaps with their children before him, they had decided to push it off until he was thirteen, but then he collapsed and it was forgotten in the madness. If Ron had been muggle raised, he would have seen things on the television, and he wouldn't be so innocent. But, he has never once seen anything to do with the adult activities that Jason was implying and was entirely clueless. With a realization similar to the truth, Jason's smirk grew.  
"See, I'm actually doing you a favor Ron." Jason said, bringing a hand up into Ron's hair distractedly. "Your family obviously haven't had the Talk with you yet, so I'm helping you with one on one instruction."  
Ron, while naive to most of the conversation, did not believe that any of this was to help him. So Ron pushed against Jason's chest again.  
"Let me go, Jason." Ron said. Jason's smirk stayed in place, using a free hand to quickly gather Ron's wrists. He continued to run his hand through Ron's hair. A chill ran down the clueless boy's spine at the strange touch. "S-stop touching me, you creep!"  
Jason kept silent, and dipped his head to kiss Ron more forcibly than before. Ron made a noise in protest, but was ignored as Jason flitted his tongue out to enter Ron's lips. Ron's lips were a closed, firm line, but a jerk to his hair had him gasp. The older boy took that chance to deepen the kiss and to explore Ron's mouth with his tongue. His hand slipped to the nape of Ron's neck, forcing him into the kiss even as Ron struggled. Finally, Jason lifted his head. Ron gasped for air greedily, as Jason bent further to latch his lips to Ron's neck.  
"S-stop." Ron gasped out. Jason found the sensitive part of his neck, causing Ron to moan involuntarily. Ron went beet red at the sound coming from his own mouth, and even dark as something hard brushed his thigh. He knew what that was. "Let go!"  
Jason lifted his head to Ron's ear. "Stop struggling, or this will be more painful than it needs to be."  
He ended that with a nip at Ron's ear, causing the younger to squeak. Jason mumbled a spell that Ron couldn't hear, and his hands were bound tightly with magic. Both hands now free, Jason slipped the one previously holding Ron's wrists under Ron's shirt, trailing up his chest. The unfamiliar feeling made Ron renew his struggles. The hand at the back of his neck squeezed and Ron gasped in pain. Jason's mouth was back on his, tongue intruding once again. Wanting this to stop, Ron bit down on Jason's tongue.  
"You fucking brat!" Jason cried out, face contorted in anger and pain. He backhanded Ron with a force that sent the younger to the floor.  
Ron's mind blanked out in pain and, as he slowly became aware, he felt hands on his belt. He weakly pushed at them with his own bound hands, but was brushed away roughly. Tears filled Ron's eyes as he felt his belt come off despite his struggles. Jason pulled Ron's pants and underwear down with one rough pull and Ron gasped at the breeze. A smirk played on the older boy's lips.

"You're completely helpless and useless, Ron. How you are related to the proud Weasley's astounds me." Jason scoffed. "You are weak."

The tears finally began to fall. He had thought this for a year, but to have someone just outright say almost all of his insecurities destroyed what he had built up since getting caught. Jason chuckled darkly at Ron's reaction, his own clothes dropping to the floor.

"At least I finally get to taste you." Jason licked his lips with a feral grin. Ron closed his eyes in tearful resignation.

" _Stupify_!"

Thud.

Ron jerked at the shout and sound of a body falling, his eyes opening with caution. There stood the last three people he would have ever thought to come to his rescue, chests heaving with angry breaths. One of them raised their wand and began a stream of endless hexes, stepping forward with each word.

"Theo, I think he's down by now." Blaise's voice was calm, despite the raging anger in his eyes.

"We need to take them to a teacher." Draco Malloy said, going to Ron's side as he spoke.

"No!" Confusion was put on a back burner as fear of people finding out what just happened took its place. Even though he was still unsure of what Jason was doing, Ron felt fear and anxiety at the thought of anyone knowing.

"What? Why?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone already knows I'm a - a freak, I don't want them to hate me even more!" Ron blurted, his vision blurry with tears. He brought his bond hands up to his eyes to fiercely rub them.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused. He was cut off as hands touch Ron's shoulders, causing Ron to jump in surprise.

"No one hates you because of your disorders, Ron. They won't hate you for attempted rape, either." Blaise said, soothingly. Ron shook his head.

"You're wrong, they all look at me like I'm going to break any second, and my parents-" Ron's breath caught in his throat, shocked that he had said so much. It was because he was still in a daze from Jason's assault, but even knowing that, he hated himself. He looked accusingly up at his saviors. "Why are you helping me? To use this against me later?"

Draco shook his head, a serious and honest look on his face. "No one should ever use this kind of situation against anyone. Even we have our limits."

"We won't tell anyone, not even a teacher." Theo said, after a moment. His narrowed eyes flashed at Ron. "But with one condition."

"What would that be?" Ron asked, frowning at them. He didn't like being blackmailed.

"You are not to go anywhere without one of your friends or one of us." Theo's voice was sharp. "I don't care what you tell your friends, but we will not let this happen again."

"You should just listen to him." Blaise said, sending a small fond smile toward Theo. "When he gets like this nothing will stop him. He'll follow you without your consent if he has to."

Ron gulped, looking at three. They looked completely serious. Even Ron wasn't stupid enough to think they were lying.

"Fine."

 **A/n, fuck sorry, forgot to upload a chapter. Here you go! Chapter 4. Not too happy with how it ended up, but it also took 3 weeks to write this. So... review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry, life is hectic right now with school and work and writers block. This chapter is short, I know, but I didn't want to leave you hanging. The reason the last four were updated so nicely is that they were all written and I've been working on this one since I posted chapter 1. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Well, enjoy?**

Home was awkward. His siblings were confused by their parents actions and his father was never home anymore. Or, when he was, he smelt of a strong substance that Ron had never smelt before. Charlie happened to be visiting when Arthur stumbled into the door, and the older brother left with a look of confusion and disgust. Not only did he smell weird, his words were harsher too. Molly didn't notice, or just didn't want to, and just obsessively cleaned or cooked. Ron was starting to get worried about his parents. Worried and guilty.

This was his fault.

Ron didn't even look at his housemates the next morning. His stomach was churning too much at the thought. Luckily, it seemed that Theo had predicted this, as he was waiting for Ron right outside the portrait. A silent greeting of nods, a quick once over by Theo, and they were off to the Great Hall. Without a question, Ron followed Theo to the Slytherin tables. His seat, as motioned by an intimidating look from Theo, was between Draco and Blaise. Theo sat across from them. The other Slytherins weren't surprised by this, so Ron assumed that the three had told their house.

"Why is everyone ok with this?" Ron wondered aloud. Draco responded while filling his own plate.

"If there is one thing that Slytherins hold above everything else, aside from their own ambitions, its unity. After we helped you, you were considered one of us. Mainly because of how protective Theo is over you." Draco explained. Blaise slid a plate in front of Ron and the redhead looked down in confusion. A simple serving of oatmeal with apple slices and a side of toast stared back at him. Ron frowned at Blaise.

"Don't act confused, ginger, we said we'll protect you. That means from yourself as well." Blaise said, with an eyebrow raised as if to challenge Ron.

"Blaise and Theo told me last night." Draco said, still not looking at Ron as he prepped his own breakfast. "Don't worry, we won't treat you any different, none of us. The only change will be one of us making your plate."

Ron knew that there was more to it. They would follow him to make sure he won't throw it up. His fists clenched his pants in frustration. After a second, he sighed and unclenched his hands, and reached for the spoon. No doubt Theo would force feed him if he didn't do it himself. The dark haired, bipolar Slytherin had this look in his eye that indicated that he would. Once Ron began eating, Theo's face softened from the glare and began his own. Ron inwardly groaned. What had he agreed to?

"Today, we will do an activity!" Raven said, a smile on his face. Ron narrowed his eyes at the therapist. He was even happier than usual. Oh well, probably just his personal life. "You will pair up for this one. This will be called 'Comfort Buddies' and you will take turns talking about a certain topic. Today's is Family. Now, pair up and begin!"

Blaise took Ron's arm, gently, and led him to a pair of chairs. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Theo talking to Jeff. Ron sighed, and sat down obediently. Blaise sat across from him with an expectant look.

"Do you want me to go first?" Ron asked.

"Preferably." Blaise said.

"What am I even supposed to say?" Ron complained. "I have five brothers and one sister."

"A lot to live up to." Blaise said and Ron scowled. Doesn't he know it. He wasn't cool like Bill, or had a dream job as awesome as Charlie's. He wasn't athletic or smart and he was always mucking things up. "What are your siblings like?"

"You've met the twins and Ginny. Percy is smart and perfect at everything. Bill is the oldest and he works as a curse breaker in Egypt. Charlie works with dragons and he's really good with animals." Ron said.

"And your parents?"

Here, Ron paused. His parents. Mum and Dad have been acting oddly ever since the end of his third year. He knew they were worried about him, but still. "Mum likes to cook and Dad works for the Ministry with muggle things. Lately, he's had to pull long hours because of some problem at work."

"Do you get along with your parents?" Blaise prompted.

"Yes. It's just been a bit strained because of my disorders." Ron said. He bit his lip, thinking. It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. "They're not used to this. My brothers were all normal, I guess."

Blaise narrowed his eyes, clearly knowing that there was more. Before he could ask, Raven called out to switch.

"Do you have any siblings?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm an only child. My dad is dead too. He died when I was two. My mom is nearly always away with friends and parties." Blaise said. Ron frowned slightly. Then who abused Blaise? "Ever since Dad died, my mom has kept a steady line of lovers, each one dying or leaving her within a year or so. The latest was upset with lack of attention from Mum. So he took out his frustrations on me."

"Oh." Was all that Ron could say.

"The house elf found out and reported to Mum and he was arrested." Blaise said. "Then the court placed me here, worried that I would react badly to the abuse."

"Are you?" Ron asked. Blaise shrugged.

"No. Not bad enough that I need to be here, at least." Blaise said.

"This way." Theo whispered, pulling Ron's arm. Ron followed, internally panicking. He really didn't want to talk to Harry or Hermione. Theo led Ron down a set of stairs, then around so they were behind them.

"Ron!" Harry called, his hurried footsteps sounding above them.

"Harry, wait." Hermione said, making Harry's footsteps stop directly above the two hidden students. "You need to focus on the upcoming task."

"I _need_ to talk to Ron. He's not well and he needs to know I'm here for him." Harry snapped.

"You do realize that this is a stunt for attention, right? Ron's too simple to be this complicated." Hermione scoffed. Ron felt tears prick his eyes at her words and pulled at Theo's grip on his arm. "With siblings like his, it's not surprising. He'd have to do something like this to get attention."

"Stop it, Hermione. This is Ron we are talking about. He would never do that!" Harry argued.

"The same one who used his rat for attention last year!" Hermione said. "Ron would do anything for attention!"

Ron had enough. He wrenched his arm out of Theo's grasp, surprising the Slytherin with his strength, and ran away. How could Hermione say those things? They were friends! Or, at least they were. Now, all Ron wanted was to be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Ronald Weasley!" Arthur shouted, surprising Ron. His dad _never_ raised his voice. "Just eat the damned sandwich, we're in a hurry!"

Ron swallowed, looking down at the simple breakfast sandwich his mom made him. He'd been picking at it quietly. Unlike his siblings, he was ready to leave for the train already and they had plenty of time before everyone else was ready.

"Arthur!" Molly gasped.

"He needs to eat, Molly." Arthur snapped, pointing at Ron. There was that strange smell again. An angry lump formed in his throat like he was going to cry, and Ron took a big bite out of the sandwich. The tastes were overwhelming, making him want to be sick, but he forced it down.

"There, happy?" Ron said, tone dripping with attitude. He pushed his chair back forcibly and left the room before either parent could say anything. It was too much. He barely made it to the empty bathroom by his room in time.

"You okay, Ron?" Draco asked, frowning. Ron ignored him, but stopped pushing his food around the plate. Draco turned his frown to Theo.

"He heard somethings." Theo said, bluntly. "That Granger girl was bad mouthing him."

"That stupid mudblood." Draco cursed, his grip on his fork turning white.

"Don't worry, she won't say anything like that again." Theo smirked. Ron looked up in surprise. "I didn't hurt her!"

"That's a matter of opinion." Blaise said dryly, as he sat next to Ron. He nodded toward the Gryffindor table. Ron shifted his gaze.

"She's...wearing a hat?" Ron asked confused. A gryffindor beanie was shoved on her head, and she looked close to tears.

"She's bald." Blaise said. Ron shot a shocked look at Theo, who just quirked an eyebrow.

"I said I didn't hurt her." Theo reminded him. "And it's not permanent; her hair will grow back."

"Thanks." Ron said, giving him a small, but genuine, smile. Theo nodded, smirking.

"Anyway, you need to eat." Draco poked Ron's side. Ron made a face at his plate, his stomach churning. "C'mon. Or Theo will make you."

"Fine." Ron sighed, shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Ignoring his stomach's protests, Ron went on to eat half of the plate. Everyone had looked at their own breakfasts after the second bite and began different conversations around him. Feeling slightly better, Ron stood. "I have to go study."

"I'll go with you." Theo said, pushing aside his emptied plate.

"We'll catch up later." Blaise said. Theo and Ron nodded and walked toward the tall Great Hall doors.

Ron liked it when Theo tagged along because he was quiet. Plus, with Draco, it was awkward with the family feud and all. Ron felt his stomach go cold at the thought of his parents finding out about this. With Arthur and Molly acting the way they were currently, they might not act so nicely about Ron hanging out with Draco. The origin of the feud was a mystery to Ron, but he knew that it was generations running.

"Are you alright?" Theo asked. Ron nodded quietly, his face pale.

How mad would his dad be? The remembrance of how his dad had yelled at him, his voice cold and harsh, sent shivers down his spine. Ron remembered the smell on Arthur's breath and paused.

"Theo?" Ron asked, stopping in the middle of the corridor. "What does it mean when someone acts different and smell bitter?"

"Do they drink fire whiskey?" Theo asked. Ron shrugged.

"I've never seen it. Mum keeps anything like that out of the house."

"Then they could've been drunk and you just didn't recognize the smell." Theo said and they continued to walk.

"What makes people drink?" Ron asked after a second of silence.

"When they're unhappy." Theo said. Ron frowned. Did he make Arthur unhappy?

He thought back to the day they left for King's Cross and how Arthur had made him eat that sandwich. Ron's stomach rebelled and he froze mid step. No, he can't, he was doing so well. His stomach lurched and he quickly covered his mouth. Ron wrapped his arm around his stomach, closing his eyes. He can't throw up. He didn't want to. He only threw up when he needed to, what changed?

"Ron?" Theo sounded concerned and closer than before. "What's wrong?"

Ron couldn't respond, focusing on calming his stomach. Hands touched his shoulder and he felt something rounded tap against his arms. Recognizing it to be a bin, Ron shook his head frantically.

"You have too or it'll get worse!"

Harry's voice made his eyes shoot open. What was Harry doing here? Harry tapped the bin against his arms again and Ron gave in, taking the bin with two white knuckled grips. Tears ran as the familiar acidic feeling pushed through his throat and mouth. Once he was done losing his breakfast, Ron knelt over the bin, letting the tears run freely. A stray thought wondered when he got on his knees, but he pushed it away.

He felt so low, so disgusting. No one has ever seen him at his worst like this before. Ron didn't want anyone looking at him but he couldn't muster the strength to tell them to leave.

"Ron!" Blaise sounded terrified and new hands replaced Harry's. "What happened?"

"We were talking when he suddenly looked sick, then Potter showed up and conjured a bin." Theo's voice, tight with worry, answered Blaise.

"Ron, are you feeling better?" Blaise asked. Ron pushed the bin away, nodding.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Ron, look at me." Blaise said, his voice suddenly firm. Ron flinched back a little bit, but looked up. Blaise's eyes searched his face, worry in his eyes. "Did you want to throw up?"

"No!" Ron said. Of course he didn't!

"Then you have nothing to feel sorry for." Blaise said gently. "Do you want to go see Madam Pomfrey or Raven?"

"No, I'm fine." Ron immediately.

 **A/N - It's terrible, I'm sorry. This chapter just fought me so hard. it might be a while til the next chapter - yes I'm giving you a warning this time - because I'm working on a major HP story. Nothing is to be said about it yet bc I don't want to jinx it. My friends are helping with it though and I have a friend reading through all of it to help. btw, if anyone knows a good beta that would like to work on this story with me that would be great.**

 **Don' hate me, or kill me, and review with your thoughts or ideas for later chapters. I crave your input!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: people have inspired me to continue this, so here ya go. Also, funny side note. I have a speech impediment that comes out heavy with some words, and sometimes it gets into my writing. One the most famous is Twiwizard….triwizard. I thought I outgrew that but I was writing and noticed the red line and checked it out and was just like *facepalm* Like I literally facepalmed in the middle of class...jfc

Chapter Seven

Ron was feeling a loss of control. No longer was he throwing up out of need, now he was when his body decided to. At night, he sat in the shower for hours, trying to gain back that feeling of control. He wanted to scream. Nothing was going right, this wasn't supposed to stress made it increasingly harder to eat and he felt terrible for disappointing his Slytherin friends. Sleep didn't come easy.

"Alright," Raven began, casting a tempus charm. "We have fifteen minutes left, would anyone like to talk?"

Ron swallowed his nerves and stood up. His head was bent in shame and fear. "I will."

"Alright then." Raven said, smiling softly. "Go on."

"Yesterday was the first time I threw up without wanting to. I got upset at," Ron faltered and cleared his throat. "At something and I felt sick. I hate that I threw up like that, like I have no self control. I-it was frustrating."

Ron sat down, his stomach in knots. He felt sick again, but this time, it was more of a nervous sick than a throw up sick. Blaize nudged him in reassurance and Ron gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Ron. You know, getting well from something like this is a long and difficult road. You'll have relapses and moments of weakness, and sometimes you can't stop yourself, even if you don't want to." Raven explained. "It's like that for more than just eating disorders. OCD, PTSD, depression, and almost all mental illnesses can have relapses. It's controlling and managing those relapses that help you beat it."

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Ron found himself ducking under the tent flap, where he wasn't supposed to be. He faltered at the sight of all the champions, who stared at him curiously. Completely regretting the decision to come here, he prepared to back up.

"Ron?" Harry's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said, standing up straight. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I wanted to thank you for the other day and to wish you good luck."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry grinned, pulling the redhead into a hug. Ron smiled, hugging back. A clicking noise startled the two and they separated.

"How adorable! My readers are going to eat this up!" An unfamiliar, high pitched voice squealed. The woman had long blond hair and cat eye glasses.

"Ms. Skeeter, you are not supposed to be here." An official, and familiar, looking man scolded her.

"Well, I better get outta here." Ron said, embarrassed. "Good luck."

"I'll see you later." Harry promised. Ron nodded with a smile, and took off.

Ron found his friends near the edge, dressed warmly. Theo scooted a little closer to Draco to create room between him and Blaize for Ron. The red head squeezed through and sat, grinning. Theo looked at him curiously.

"Where'd you run off to?" Theo asked. Ron would've taken offence to the tone he had, but he was too happy to care.

"I wished Harry good luck." Ron said, smiling at him. Theo blinked in surprise and looked away.

"So you two made up?" Blaize asked, barely paying attention as Bagman started announcing.

"Yup!" Ron said. He sat up straighter as someone came out of the tent. "Looks like Cedric's first."

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

"Crap, I forgot my bag at the table. You three go ahead, I'll see you at the table." Ron said, before darting back to the library.

It had been three months since they formed the alliance, aka made friends. Winter break was coming and nearly everyone fourth year and above were staying. The Yule ball had made a comeback with the Triwizard Tournament. There were dance classes for each house. Ron was not looking forward to the one with McGonagall.

Ron slipped back into the library and spotted his bag under the table he usually occupied. Sighing in relief, Ron jogged over to the bag and picked it up. After checking that everything was in it, Ron made his way out of the library and down the corridor. It was the first time he's been alone since he made up with Harry. Draco, who got chummy chummy with Harry pretty quick, explained to the other Gryffindor that Ron was not to go anywhere alone. Thankfully he didn't say why and Harry left it at that.

He was yanked out of his thoughts as hands took his robes and pushed him roughly against the wall next to the stairs. Ron's head banged against the wall and he cried out, only to have it forcibly slammed against the wall again.

"Shut up, slut." A chillingly familiar voice snarled. Ron opened his eyes, that he'd screwed shut in pain, to see Jason's slightly crazed eyes.

"Jason, ah, let me go." Ron said, shutting his eyes again as his head pounded.

"Fighting me and having your boyfriends attack me was a bad idea." Jason said. "And here I thought you were some innocent little boy, but you're just a slut, aren't you?"

"What're you talking about?" Ron asked. He forced his eyes open again. "They're not my boyfriends."

"Don't lie to me." Jason hissed. He slammed Ron against the wall again. "Now, get me that pepper-up, or there will be consequences."

Ron went to protest, but was choked as Jason pulled his robes forward. He struggled against the grip. Jason smirked maliciously, before tossing him back. Instead of hitting the wall, Ron's eyes widened as his back just met air for a few seconds.

He was knocked out the second his head hit the first stair.


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**This is a notice that I am starting to rewrite this story. A lot of it will stay the same, but as I am stuck on how to continue I am adding and rewritting bits. I am open to suggestions. In the new version, Raven will have a more prominent storyline of his own and each of the kids in therapy will end up talking to Ron about the group and have mini storylines that will be seen during the group therapy apart from one, which will be a surprise. My main goal is adding character to the kids in therapy, strengthening the plot, and fleshing out some bits.**

 **Once I am done with the first chapter, I will take this version done and hopefully will be updating on a weekly basis. There have been personal life changes that will make it a bit difficult to write, but all of that will be on my tumblr: Bree D Rogue. With the renovation of Hogwarts Support, I will be regularly updating that tumblr page where I will make posts about the stories both on this account and my other. It will also include exclusive polls, art, and sneak peeks. I'm trying to make writing this a bit more fun and engaging.**


End file.
